fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Greg
Greg is a boy who likes tomatoes and first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck info Greg is a fun-loving kid who lives in the apartments above Papa’s Pizzeria. As with other customers, Greg was held captive by Sarge in a gilded cage for many days. During that time, he observed dozens of wild-jumping tomatoes in the area. Greg studied them, taking detailed notes and sketches. After he was rescued by Papa Louie, Greg became the go-to kid for any and all tomato facts. Appearance In Pizzeria, Burgeria and on his Flipdeck, he didn't have the tomato on his cap. In Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, he had a blue cap very similar to Roy's cap. Roles in the games In Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, Greg is one of the captive customers to be saved. According to Flipline Studios, that was the time when Greg became a fan of tomatoes. In all the games onward - except for Papa's Freezeria - he appeared as a customer. He appears as a playable customer in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack, where he has to be rescued at level 6 using a character that has the Pushing skill. Greg can crawl and uses a yo-yo as a weapon. The player will get the Tomato Fan badge if they use him to attack 100 tomatoes. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 6 Pepperonis * 4 Mushrooms * 30 minutes * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Pickle * Pickle * Tomato * Tomato * Well-Done Patty * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Beef * Tomatoes * Cheese * Tomatoes * Mild Sauce * Tomatoes Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Chocolate Waffles * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Drink ** Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria * 8 BBQ Wings * 4 Red Peppers * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Regular Bun * Salsa * Ketchup * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Tangerine Pop ** Large Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Confetti Cake * Red Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle * Sprinkles * Cupcake 1: ** Candy Baseball, Cherry, Candy Baseball (Marshmallows in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Unlockable toppings along with him *In Pancakeria, he's unlocked along with Orange Juice. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked along with Tomato Wedges. *In Cupcakeria,he is unlocked with Red Frosting. Trivia *His favorite food is tomatoes. *It is most likely that red is his favorite color, since he prefers anything red on his orders. *He could be quite intelligent when it comes to tomatoes. *He changed his hat after Burgeria. *He changed his hat again at Cupcakeria. *He has similarities with Sarge Fan and Radlynn because they all like vegetables. He prefers tomatoes, Sarge Fan prefers onions and Radlynn prefers radishes. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack, his style B is the Tastyville Tomatoes uniform which means either he's a fan of the team or he's a player. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: He won to Cletus in the first round. He lost to Taylor in the next. 2012: He lost to Robby in the first round. 2013: He lost to Doan in the first round. Gallery 45456.jpg|Greg in Papa's Burgeria HD (iPad). 466.jpg Customers galore.jpg Greg.JPG|Greg in Taco Mia! Greg and clultus.jpg Greg happy.jpg Greg returns.jpg|Greg returns in Papa's Pancakeria. Greg and Utah.png|Greg and Utah waiting. 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png|Greg And Kenji With The Whole Gang In Papa's Hot Doggeria. Picture 4.png 0 percent pancakeria.png|I don't think Greg's too happy with me right now. 0%. Ohgregory.png|Greg Isn't Too Happy gregperfectorderinburgeria.jpg|Greg's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria greg in the tastyville tomatos uniform.png|Greg's Style B (The Tastyville Tomatoes's Uniform) In WBA Icon 2011 Bracket Onion Semi Finals 1.jpg|Greg VS Taylor Match! cheez abd greg.png|Greg's cheese splat! Greg angry.png|An Angry Greg gregoryyyyyyyyyyyyy.png|Unlocking Greg in Cupcakeria Gg.png Greg's new look.PNG|Greg's new look on Papa's Cupcakeria 2013-09-09 10.59.41.jpg Fan Images Ohgregory.png And the next papa s restaurant is.jpg|This was made by Mage. Trick or Treat.jpg|Made by Mage 2 years ago. Angry Greg.png|"All you just did was stick random Buffalo sauce on my plate and made me wait in an empty place!?" Happy for a monster pizza.jpg|Look at this Greg is happy for monster pizza.Looks like he wants to have heavy meal. that should be 0% not 100%. I could see. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Childern Category:People with hats Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Onion Division customers Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Baseball Season Customers Category:Food Fans